I am Number Ten
by Number Ten
Summary: Meet Number Ten. She would prefer you to call her Christina. She is one of the last surviving Garde from Lorien. She, like the other Garde are living anonymously but she is different. She'd not like the others, she is special but in what way?
1. Chapter 1

You might say that only nine of the Garde that escaped from Lorien. But you are wrong, so very wrong. I am Number Ten, the final elder of Lorien. I would prefer Christina. It's the name I've always preferred. It's the only real solid part of my life. The rest is just fiction, even my true Loric identity and my parentage. At first, I didn't know that, it was one of the many lies that kept me in the dark and out of harm's way for the longest time. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The best place to start is at the beginning. I was barely five years old when the invasion of my planet began. I don't remember much before that, I just remember clinging to my baby sister, Anali, as the things that I thought were fireworks went off around me. I remember my grandmother watching the chaos from the kitchen window, perfectly still in her apron, that always smelled like applesauce. I saw no trace of fear or agony. She remained still as if in a trance and it was my grandfather, who grabbed Anali and I and bolted for the door. I remember what he smelled like pine needles and soap, and his frantic pale blue eyes behind thick glasses over a slightly crooked nose. It made me slightly calmer until he handed me to my panicked Cepan. Next, I remember screaming and having to be pried away from my baby sister as my Cepan, Annie, took me from a place I knew as home. She carried me to an awaiting ship and I had to watch in horror as my house was bombed in the distance. All I could do was scream out and cry for my sister whom I would never see again.

I barely remember what happened after that in the flurry and confusion. I was frightened and grief stricken. Annie could barely speak to console me as she was crying too and petrified with fear. I can't remember receiving my pendent, which would have done little to comfort me. I cannot even recall the charm being cast, if it ever was cast on me. Annie carried me aboard the ship and I ran and hid, putting hands over my ears to stop the sounds of my people dying around me and the terrified screams of the other Garde.

The first few days on board are engrained in my memory. I remember crying and starving myself out of grief for my family. I was too frightened to really talk or communicate with anyone except Annie. She eventually managed to convince me to eat something because that would be what my grandparents and Anali would want. I felt I was the only one who was severely impacted by the destruction of our world but I knew that wasn't true. The rest of the ship ride was long and very boring. I can only recall so much of our trip to Earth, which would become my new home. I became a social butterfly when my grief subsided and eventually made friends with everyone on board. I came to love playing and organizing group games with the others. I did, at times suddenly change moods and become quiet when memories came flooding back. Fortunately, the phases only lasted so long. I felt by the end I had a special connection with each passenger, especially with a boy with brown hair. We were friends before we left Lorien and it distracted me from my grief to see him among those who were saved. Even now, I can recall his face so distinctly; I remembered that he had a birthmark shaped like an ear by his chin. He and I stayed together for the majority of the trip. I believed we found comfort in each other's company but I do recall a few fights with him over whose turn it was to play with a windup toy that would fly around the room.  
>We reached Earth after my sixth birthday, though no one, including myself, cared any more. I really wanted to have Anali there to help me blow out the candles and taste my grandmother's homemade icing, while my grandfather would throw me in the air as many times as my age. I was distressed when we touched down on earth that Annie agreed to carry me out, despite my age.<p>

It was the first time I had felt the elements in a year; I was scared as the rain fell around me, giving me thick goose bumps. Annie put me down for a moment and spoke with the other Cepan for a moment. I continued to stare around at my new planet in fear and curiosity. I let the tears flow down as I picked up the first thing I could find. It was a pinecone. I felt its rough exterior and I thought it was one less thing to be scared of. I heard Annie arguing for a moment and then she grabbed me and began dragging me away from the ship. I was too surprised to cry and I dropped the pinecone. Annie wouldn't speak to me and I had to watch our ship and the other Garde vanish forever, I thought. Once we were on our way, I found the courage to ask what we were doing. She said nothing and just kept staring straight ahead. I began asking questions about the others and why we didn't get to say good bye. She kept dragging me and told me I'd see the others someday. It was then I cried until Annie took me off the trail and faced me. I asked about the little boy with brown hair and she stared at me for a long moment before she smiled. She assured me that I would see this boy again. She then told me that the boy would not be killed and he would be safe for a long while. She told me a bit about how the Charm cast on us worked. It was something disturbing for a six year old to hear but it was the truth and it kept me assured for a long while.

We reached the first city within an hour. I was stunned and scared at what I say but Annie said that we would be safe. She went to the first clothing store she could find and had me hide in the back room while she picked an outfit for me. I felt quite scared and I simply rolled up into a ball and cried silently for a few moments. Annie helped me into my clothes and told me that this is what the citizens wore. They were not as comfortable as our Loric out fits but she told me these clothes had magic powers and would protect me. I asked if these clothes could protect the others too. She simply nodded and tried on an outfit on herself.

Once we were fitted with essentials, Annie tried to walk out but the store clerk told us we had to pay for the clothes. Annie paid the woman with one of the gems we had from the ship and she stared at us in confusion. She thought we were trying to cheat them from the clothes by giving us cheap jewelry but Annie swore it was genuine. She didn't believe it and it took a few a hours to get everything straightened out including a visit from the cops and a jewel inspector. Eventually Annie and I were allowed to leave and the officers told us how to open up an account in the bank for real money. I didn't understand why the officers were so understanding toward us. Instead of seeing two young, lost aliens, I've always assumed they saw a mother and child from an immigrant country and didn't understand our customs or currency. I have always been grateful to the officers, taking sympathy on a mother with a frightened child without creating a big show.

Annie managed to get us into a motel for the night and she cradled me like a baby all night. She told me to think of it like an adventure, there would be plenty more to come and that's why we would have to keep moving. She assured me that the others would be safe and they would have as many adventures as we did. I drifted off as she talked and she called me by my real name but I never heard it.

This was my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie and I became close as we traveled from town to town, city to city. She understood that I was sensitive and never once got mad if I cried at a random time.

"You have a special gift of connecting with others," she told me, "You want to feel what others feel and that's why you cry when you become so connected with others, it's hard for you to let go."

That gift also became a curse when Annie kept us moving from place to place and I would make as many friends as possible. Every time we moved, I went into a state of depression until we settled again. It concerned Annie a lot that I was too trusting of others and it could be my downfall. She understood my gift but she had the need to control it for the sake of my protection. She homeschooled me for the longest time and limited my play dates with the neighborhood kids. It was rage inducing and I always thought it was unfair but underneath, I knew that Annie was only protecting me and she loved me.

We went by a conventional story to blend in with society; Annie was a single mother trying to raise me after my father got up and left when I was two years old. She claimed that her husband wanted nothing to do with me and she had sole custody of me. She always asked the people we met not to bring it up because it upset her and she wanted to create a happy world for me to live in. It was hard for me to take it seriously because I was in no way happy about our predicament and I had always been told honesty was the better policy. Annie told me for the sake of our safety and the others out there, lying would have to do. I accepted that but always had issues with how nothing in my world would make sense. Little did I know, the lie was bigger than I thought and encased the entire purpose of our fight for Lorien.

When we were by ourselves, Annie prepared me in every way for the fight ahead. She had me training when I was able to take the abuse without bursting into tears. She had physical training every day, teaching me mixed martial arts and ancient Loric defensive techniques. She also enrolled me in gymnastics to practice my agility and Karate to keep my strength up. Even though I was already superior than my classmates, I remained in the classes, to get away from the house and make new friends. When I wasn't doing physical training, Annie was racking my brain cells. Annie told me she was always the scholar, aka the nerd, on Lorien. She studied everything she could on Lorien and when she came to earth, she studied everything possible too. She then passed everything down to me. She taught me how to speak Loric, Spanish, French, English and what notes she had on it, Mogadorian. She told me language was essential, otherwise we would be speaking gibberish. She also raised me on history, Earth and Loric, mathematics, art, chemistry and biology. By the time I was twelve, I had the mentality of a PHD professor and then some. Annie believed that knowledge was just as essential as physical training.

The first hint that the Mogadorians had found us was Annie's constant web searches. I was about ten and we were living on the coast of New Jersey. She found police reports of strange markings on a shoplifter in Florida. Annie recognized the markings and moved us out of our beachfront house the next day. I once again became depressed and prayed that Number One would be safe. Two nights later, I had horrible dreams of a girl being murdered in the jungle by these terrible menacing beings. I felt I was the one being murdered, stuck in the centre of it all as the earth rumbled below me. I was overwhelmed with grief and rage as the figures closed in. I was shaken awake by Annie, who told me that my bed was shaking and I was screaming bloody murder in my sleep. I was still haunted by the images and had a terrible pain in my body. I shook and convulsed until the visions stopped. I told Annie of my dreams and she told me that one of the Garde may have been killed. I immediately burst into tears, feeling I had lost a lifelong friend, even though I had only known her so long. Annie held me for the longest time and assured me that they wouldn't find me, they couldn't. We both wept and we stayed a day or two before moving out of the state.

I was thirteen when the worst happened. I was swimming in Lake Superior, just off the coast of Detroit, with a few friends when I fell into another nightmarish state. I sunk below the surface and was plunged into darkness. I felt nervous, in an apartment? Visions of a computer screen and a stranger's face flashed in front of me. I then felt betrayed and upset and I was struck down and sliced at the throat. My entire body burned and I began to convulse. I was sinking into the darkness until I heard my friends calling for me. I awoke on the coast, shivering and blue. My throat was burning and my eyes were dry and overwhelmed by the sudden sunlight. My friends told me that I must've hit my head or something because I went down and didn't come back up. I found Annie-who then was known as Lucy, as she came running from the house and took me up from the shore. At that point, I was crying my eyes out. Annie assured my friends that it was the near death experience but when she was alone, she knew. I told her what I saw and she hugged me as another of my connections was broken. Annie allowed this move to be slower, and I was able to re-assure my friends and let go of them. The fact that I had almost died added to my depression this time plus the loss of another Garde. The only thing that brightened my days was my first legacy developed not long after.

I found that I could take on the properties of anything I touched. I found this out when I grabbed a hold of a metal knife during a training session with Annie. Instead of throwing it, I felt my hand get extremely heavy and it was now silver. I touched my hand, became excited and smashed my fist into a nearby flower pot. Annie then said that we could sink into my Inheritance that all Loric get. She and I opened it up and she brought out a large stone that she said would spread, what she called Externa, all around my body. I was a ball of energy and couldn't wait to get started. Annie explained that most legacies are like a muscle and I would have to build strength in order to spread the Externa and control it. The stone could only help me so much. She handed me a stainless steel ball and my hand immediately turned silver. She placed a clear bouncy ball in the other and my hand turned clear. I bounced it against the table and almost went flying. It was completely rubber and didn't hurt a bit.

I trained harder than ever to control my legacy. It wasn't easy, at one point, my hand turned to wood and lead while writing something. Another time, it turned glass while at a party. Fortunately, everyone around me was too drunk to notice. Annie had me on the ball 24-7, practicing with any substance imaginable. And with my Externa came the ability to stretch, bend, shape and disguise myself into anything I wanted. I could be bulletproof, stretch to unimaginable lengths, rock hard and so on. I felt excited and stronger than ever.

That is until I was hanging out with some friends and I hopped on a motorcycle. I clung to the back of a cute boy named Brad, being cautious about touching his leather jacket. We sped down the open highway and I threw my hands in the air. That's when it hit me. Like being stabbed in the head, I fell back into another nightmare. I felt the adrenaline as I went flying out the back of someplace into the jungle. I was mortally frightened and heard the sounds of others, the enemy chasing me. All at once I feel like I'm flying, over a cliff and into the air. Am I flying? I land but I am surrounded. A man grabs me by the throat and plunges a sword into me. I feel paralyzed and in a darkened state. Number Three is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt suspended in infinite darkness as I sunk deeply into an unknown state that I have never reached before. It's not painful, nor is it scary. I feel like I'm swimming in blackness and I have no control over where my destination will be.

I begin to hear whispers in my ears. They are unintelligible; nothing that Annie has taught me. They are strange and yet so familiar at the same time. I realize I can move and breathe but I can't see where I'm going or speak. I embrace the silence as the whispers become louder as if to guide me. In that instant, a flash of light appeared above me and I drift into it softly.

I see a world unlike any other. Lush, colourful and full of light. I observe towering trees, crystal blue rivers and a beautiful sunset over the horizon. I reach out to grasp this reality when I spot a lone figure in the distance. Tall, limber, he faces the same sunset but cannot comprehend its beauty. I sense great agony and despair in this figure. I try to reach for him, calling to him, anything that could get his attention. It is useless though, he does not notice me. I continue to feel his agony and I try once more to scream out.

All at once I feel I'm being sucked back up. The beautiful visions begin to blur and I feel I'm being pulled forcefully back. The darkness returns until I hear a voice calling for me.

I awaken to bright lights and beeping. I blink and try to comprehend my predicament. I feel great despair and panic going on around me. I want it to stop so I can take the time to pull myself together. I hear a flurry of voices and movement around me. I breathe softly and under my breath I murmur "Peace!"

I don't know if I passed out again, but the chaos around me ceases. I lift my hand to my face and notice a large bandage around it. I feel my neck is secured firmly and I notice tubes sticking in my arms. My legs are free of anything at all and I try to stand up. A gentle hand pushes me back down and I look up into the sweet face of an elderly nurse.

"It's alright dearie," she murmurs, her voice as warm as milk. "You had an accident on the street but now you are in recovery."

"Annie…" I manage to say.

"Your mother is right here," she said.

Annie appears in front of me and she hugs me, clearly distressed at my accident.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. I can tell by her tone that as soon as we are alone she's going to flip out.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse says comfortably. She leaves the room but yet I can still sense that she lingers behind the door.

Annie was about to let me have it but put I put a finger to my lips. She gasps.

"I think this place is bugged," I whisper, "Can you yell at me quietly?"

"What were you thinking?" she says in a hushed voice. "I always objected to this rule of friends but this and then the near drowning experience! It's hard enough keeping you alive as it is but you're making it worse with this…this…nature you have. Why can't you be aloof like the other Garde are...?"

I cut her off. "ALOOF!" I practically yell but quiet my voice. I continue through gritted teeth. "The police reports, the internet posting and now…" I catch myself realizing that the third Garde is dead. I want to cry but I fight back tears. "That's not aloof to me. It's weirder if I don't have friends. If you don't have friends, you're marked as weird and that's where the rumours and suspicions start. My method is better; I blend in and draw less suspicion if I'm myself and in a group."

_But it puts you at the centre of something, if you get in trouble. Then I have to try and cover your tracks!_ I hear.

"But it puts you at the centre of something if you…" I stop her.

"Hold on for a second…" I say, noticing something peculiar.

_Hold on! What for? What are you talking about?_

"Hold on! What for…"

I cut her off. "Say something in your head" I say cryptically.

_What? Why?_

"What Why?" She squeaks.

"Just trust me." I insist.

_Okay…Uhhhhhh, Bart Simpson in a bikini…jack elope, you're pendent._

"Bart Simpsonin a bikini…a jack elopes, my pendent…" I repeat.

Annie freezes in her tracks. I'm freaked out but also excited.

"Quick, what number am I thinking of? Annie says, matching my excitement.

_12 3670_

"12 3670" I say and I bite my lip in excitement.

Annie practically faints.

_Your second legacy has kicked in_! I hear.

"I know" I squeal softly. "I guess that clonk in the head kicked a legacy into gear."

Annie no longer seems mad but unbelievably proud of me and now it seems okay to cry. I let grieving tears seem like happy tears. I think of Number Three and how frightened the other Garde might be right now. If they have felt what I've felt, they'll all be on edge. One less person for our cause and I grieve as another face from my memory vanishes.

Annie lets me see my friends. They were all so worried about me and Brad would not leave my side, drowning me in apologies. I assure him that it was my fault entirely. Throughout the greetings, I can hear their thoughts and a few times I almost answer them before they ask the questions. It is going to take some getting used to. The hearing of other's thoughts is a bit overwhelming but I stick through it. Eventually, I'm allowed to fall asleep after my friends leave. I still have a feeling that we're being watched but Annie stays awake just in case. I drift off and let my mind carry on, wondering what I had reached when I went unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long when I started to feel stronger and better. The doctors say I was very lucky and I didn't crack my spine or head. My helmet protected my head from a concussion and I landed in such a way that protected my spine. All I suffered was some road rash, whiplash, cracked ribs and some big bruises. The doctors say I would up and able bodied in a week or so. During my time in the hospital, Annie had me picking the next place to go. I told her I wanted to go more abroad. Out to Europe or down to Africa, somewhere with more sights and sounds. Annie shut down places near where we think Number One and Three were killed. No doubt they would be heavily monitored by the Mogs at this point. Hoping that another Garde would one day come there again and step into another trap.

We decided to let this move be even slower for the sake of my friends and lessen my depressive state as much as possible.

The whole time I had this feeling that we were being monitored somehow. Of course by nurses and doctors but something else too.

The entire time I was in the hospital, I spent my time honing by latest legacy. I practiced filtering out certain minds, and putting emphasis on others. A lot of the time, I had a headache from the overwhelming thoughts in others' heads, but I knew how to adapt and focus.

I made a few friends in the hospital too. There was an elderly lady from Wisconsin, June, who had had a hip replacement. She would tell me all about her three grandchildren and how quickly they were growing. She was a strictly Catholic, her rosary gave it away, and she believed that God would call her when she was ready. She continuously said parables and often repeated things, which told me her memory was slowly going. But she was pleasant conversation and spun tales of her life for my entertainment. I continuously read her mind and could not find memories of these people. I soon realized that it simply was her imagination and her mind was slowly going. A nurse told me is he is all she has left. For the sake of letting this woman die happy, he lets her live in her fantasies. She was a frail woman who never married or had a life. She lived in isolation all her life, and I was the first one she had actually talked to.

There was a cancer patient named Lance, who had had three surgeries and was constantly in chemotherapy. I learned that he often thought of his wife, who had left him for the sake of their son, not wanting him to grow up with a dying father. He also had been evicted from his house to pay for his chemo and simply lived at the hospital now. He never talked about his misfortunes though, but he thought about them a lot. He tried to talk about the weather and happy things. He constantly tried to smile and I knew my presence was justified.

I also got into drawing. It's long waits for the doctor and nurses and a lot of time for myself. I began sketching my memories on paper. I pictured Grandpa's snow white hair, always in a messed up mop, Grandma's sweet smile with her hair pulled back as she cooked. Most of all, I pictured Anali. I drew her taking her first steps, her first bicycle ride, her first day of school and even her first legacy. I had to guess at how she would look like today and I cried a little bit just at the thought. So much was stolen from her and a lot was stolen from me. Every day I have to keep on living with daily pressures of staying alive, mastering my legacies and the burden of knowing that my family will never be together again.

I draw my feelings out on the blank pages. I draw my pendent. I draw my dreams of the three hunted Garde and the images of the beings that I'm sure are Mogadorians. I also draw human things too; all the Lorien things are kept in a secret folder that Annie guards with her life, I draw Lance sitting in a chair, deep in thought. I draw June counting the beads of her rosary and her three grandchildren. I also sketch a vast ocean with dolphins leaping from the water in front of a lovely sunset and a simple meadow with billions of stars above it. I often give my drawings to other patients and nurses as a thank you and to brighten their rooms and halls. I felt better by presenting the drawings, felt like I'm contributing and making a difference in someone's life. I definitely felt my depression will be less.

It was my final night in the hospital. Tomorrow we would be on the road, moving to safety. I felt resentful of leaving this place. I felt that maybe my connections were a curse. I contemplated this until the lights went out.

Immediately, I jolt upright. Monitors in neighboring rooms are beeping wildly. At first, I think that I might be over reacting and it is just a power failure. But my instincts tell me something different. Some kind of ominous feeling hangs over my room and I sense darkness and evil lurking in the shadows. I swallow hard and grab my two balls from my night stand. I swap from rubber to stainless steel as I hear rushing footsteps down the hall. I begin to get nervous and I stand on my feet, preparing for the worst.

I have to get to Annie and we have to leave immediately. I hear a scream down the hall and the sounds of deep thundering footsteps that follow. I hold my breath in as each sounding footstep gets louder and louder. My heart pounds in my chest and I take my position. I use my legacy to hear the figure's thoughts. I can understand little of what is said, only a few words…

_A Number… one of them… reinforcements…die..._

I see a large shadow cross over my door. I become silver and rubber over and over again, almost like a twitch. All at once I see a green light and there is an explosion./p


	5. Chapter 5

I'm thrown off my feet as the door comes flying at me. I turn silver and the impact is a distinct clang. I reclaim my position and wait for the dust to clear around me. A blaster is held up again, no doubt, something beyond human technology but I will fight no matter what. All that training has led up to this moment. The dark figure raises the blaster again and I see a billion green lights light up in the nozzle, I take in a sharp breath. I attempt to predict the opponent's next move.

_Aim for the head_

In a split second, I duck and roll under the blast and meet the figure with a sharp steel uppercut. I hear a distinct crack, I'm pretty sure I shattered his skull. I grab the blaster and turn as the figure collapses at my feet. There is blood on my silver hand and I hear the figure groan once and burst into ash. I have little time left, I step over the ash and bolt down the hallway. I hear a few more screams of terror from fellow patients. I want more than anything to stop and help these people but my time is short. I cut down one of the back hallways in search of Annie. I pray that she is hiding somewhere so I can hear her thoughts and we can escape.

I hear some voice in my head

_She went this way, we must kill her_

_I have a visual_

It dawns on me that I have a distinct advantage; I know what they'll do before they do. I continue to run down the tomb like hallway, keeping myself silver all the way. I hear the sound of a cannon being charged up behind me. I pause for a brief moment, then thrash around and aim at the solider behind me. A green flash almost hits me but I duck and watch the next Mog turn to ash from my returning blast. I prepare to fire again when I realize that the hallway leads nowhere. I need to find Annie as fast as possible. No doubt she went to the cafeteria. She can guard me all she wants but she can't beat hunger. I also needed more weapons; a measly gun will not cut it and the Externa can only help me so much.

I hear another Mogadorian coming down the hall. I slide against the wall and drop the gun. I shove the balls into the special wristband that I carry with me for some such emergency and grasp the side of the wall. I focus and I become part of the wall. I suck in a breath and pause as the Mog investigates slowly down the hall.

_She could be the invisible type, I have to watch my back._

I grin to myself. He almost puts the blaster nozzle in my face but I remain composed. Every so slightly, I slide my balls out of my wristband and grab the rubber ball. I slam myself down and bounce to an incredible height, my head is inches from the ceiling and I land on the Mogadorian's back. He can barely comprehend what's happening when I turn silver and twist his head to the side. Blood sputters from his mouth and he dies instantly. I land on a pile of ash and I reach for his sword and gun when hear approaching footsteps. I grasp the sword and the energy flows through the blade. I can feel the power of this weapon and I decide to try something. I touch the blade lightly. It stings at first but I let my Externa take over. I look at myself and I am glowing blue and black. The energy is empowering and I feel stronger than ever.

Three Mogadorians round the corner and gasp in horror of this sight. I smile maliciously at them and run towards them at top speed. They try to fire at me but my entire body erupts in blue flames and I reach out and grasp the first Mogadorian by the chest. He too erupts in flames and gives a high pitch squeal before he becomes ash. The other two are easy pickings and I race down the hall as fast as possible. I fly around a corner and head for the stairs. I barely have a chance to search for doctors or nurses or even June and Lance to say good bye. I must find Annie. I go flying from on top of the stairs, taking them four at a time. I have never felt stronger or more confident. I meet a few Mogs at the bottom and take them easily. I burst through the door and listen for Annie.

Suddenly, I am hit.


	6. Chapter 6

I go flying through the air, crashing through a door and into an operating table. I let go of the sword and I become normal again. The pain is intense as I slowly stand up.

"Don't move" a familiar voice. It is still smooth but no longer sweet. I feel her press the nozzle of a gun on my head.

"I knew you were a traitor" I spit at the floor. "I can hear your thoughts"

"Shut up" the nurse says trying to dig the gun through my skull, "You don't think I can tell what that necklace means. The others will be so proud. We killed one of you two weeks ago and now I can kill the next. That must be a record. How much pride I will bring to him, then there will only be six more of you filth to hunt." I can practically feel her sour breath on my neck. "I hope to God you are Number four…"

"What are…?"

"Shut up!" She yells and I hear the gun activate slowly. If this is death, it'll be a lot less painful. I brace myself. _Anali, _I think to myself, _your sister's coming home._

Suddenly, the woman sputters and gasps for air. She drops the cannon and I can feel her about to fall. I roll over and let her land on her face. I stand up and see Annie, bloodied and beaten standing at the doorway, but with a very satisfied grin. I look down at the woman. There's a scapula in her back and her blood is pooling under her.

"You…" I say, picking up another scapula "and your species are the filth." I raise the scapula, "I hope you rot forever with your sins." I let the scapula fall.

I turn to Annie as the Mogadorian dies at my feet. Through the darkness, I can see her smiling through the dirt and grime. I return the smile and pick up the sword I dropped. I feel a shooting pain on my arm and I see the canon blast that hit me. It's a nasty burn but we don't have time to wrap it up. That is until Annie holds up something. It's sleek and black, a stone of some sort. She grabs a hold of my arm and hands me something. A bunch of gauze?

"You may want to bite down on that…" she says softly. I do what she wants and she presses the stone to my burned arm.

The pain is indescribable. It's like pins and needles stabbing my arm only they are twice as big and are being branded into my boiling flesh. I bite down hard on the gauze and begin sweating like a waterfall. I thrash around but Annie keeps a firm grip on my arm. It's at that point I think I'm going to pass out, the pain vanishes. I let out a huge gasp of relief as Annie releases my arm. The open burn is no longer there, only pink clean flesh. I touch my skin gently; a bit tender but completely healed. I'm rather amazed at this stone, granted painful, but miraculous. It sort of defeated the purpose of the hospital in the first place. I open my mouth to ask all my burning questions but Annie cuts me off.

"We don't have time to explain, we have to leave."

"I thought you were a goner, unable to defend yourself."

"I may be a scholar but I know how to hold my own." Annie sniffs, wiping dirt from her eyes. "I was more worried about you being taken by surprise but then I thought, 'that would be impossible'" She smiled again and stared at the sword in my hands. She opens her belt and reveals several small hand guns and a few scapulars. She hands me a gun and I hold up the gleaming blade for her to see.

"Those swords often have amazing powers," She commented, captivated by its glow.

We suddenly hear hurried footsteps down the hall, and I give Annie a satisfied smile.

"I'll race you to the car" I say, grabbing the sword's blade and my Externa takes over. Annie is shocked by my sudden change and then she smiles and holds up her canon.

"You're on" she says smugly.

"First one to kill as many Mogs as possible gets to take out the vans" I finish, we're about to shake but I decide against it.

I take the lead and I go flying through the first Mog before he knows what's hit him. I continue down the hall, engulfing every Mog in my blue flames and I fire at any ones I missed with the gun. I have never felt so alive or powerful. It feels I might be enjoying this a little too much but then I remember they were the ones that destroyed my planet and people. I round another corner down the hall and spot another massive Mogadorian. I take aim and notice he clutches two bodies. I freeze immediately and try to approach slowly. The Mog snarls at me and practically laughs. I realize who he has in his clutches.

"Come and get them…" The Mog snarls, dangling them in front of him.

I feel a boiling rage inside of me. I have never felt anger like this before; I let it fuel my growing combustion of flames. The light gets brighter and brighter, the gun in my hand is consumed as well until the entire hallway is bright blue light. I can see the Mog with the two bodies and I slowly take a step towards him. The Mog tries to show no fear but I can see a tremble in his stance. I smile maliciously and I raise a hand. I focus my strength on this fire ball I create in my hand. It becomes bigger and brighter as the Mog's fear grows. Then I take aim and blast the Mogadorian with the massive fire ball. He drops the bodies in fear and attempts to run but the ball consumes him before he takes the first step. I hear one piercing scream before the Mog turns to ash. I smile and raise my blue fist in triumph.

I hear moaning and I am reminded at what I need to do. I douse my light and release the sword to become normal again. I rush to the bodies of my friends. I rush to June first. Her face is swollen badly and there is a gash in her stomach. I immediately try to find something to stop the bleeding. June reaches up and stops me.

"You came young child, I am glad I can behold you in all your glory before I die." She coughs harshly and more blood stains her hospital robe. I feel my face wet with tears as I try to help her.

"Leave me young child, my time is coming…I…I must prepare to enter his kingdom…"

"You… you can't g-go" I weep, clutching her hand. "P-please stay for your children and grandchildren…"

"I have none…I've always known I- I had none…I simply… let the Lord take my body and mind slowly. Anyway he wanted… but-t …you my young child, he-he sent me to you-you would be my last friend that would allow me to…to… She stopped short, her breathing became shallower and she grabbed my other hand.

I finish her sentence "… to allow you to die happily and peacefully. No longer lonely"

"Yes…" She says softly. "I-I am ready Lord, welcome me into your kingdom…" She died there in my arms. My body was racked with sobs; it felt my heart had been ripped in two and stomped into a billion pieces. I held her until I hear the sounds of gun fire. I open my hand and find June's rosary in my hand. I cling to it as tears continue to run down my face.

I realize I can at least save another, for June. I run to Lance. His wounds are less severe and I'm sure he will live. I pick him up and run to an adjacent room. I place him on the nearest bed. I stick the IV fluids in his arms, put his body on a ventilator and run to find bandages. I tear apart a nearby supply closet for gauze and cleaning solution. I tear back into the room and find two stab wounds on Lance's stomach. I immediately spray solution on them and wrap them up tightly. Lance convulses a bit but his breathing remains even and he seems consciously aware of what I'm doing. When I finish wrapping the wounds I find an antithetic tank and have Lance take in some. I tell him what to say to the police as he slowly fades away from me. I have to protect our cover as best I can. I kiss him once and then I dash out the door. I retrieve the sword and I run down the hall again and spot an open window. I think and then turn stainless steel and crash through it.

I feel lighter than air as I soar over the parking lot. I scan for the car and notice two black vans that no doubt held more Mogadorian soldiers. I aim for the trucks and allow myself to fall gracefully on down to the vehicle. The roof crunches like a tin can and I feel very satisfied. I jump off without a scratch and run at the other van. I lift it up with all my strength and toss it into an ambulance. I run out of the parking lot and search for Annie.

I find her parked on a nearby street and I hop in the passenger side.

I hardly get to hear Annie say she wins when I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

I awaken to flickering lights and I stretch out. At first I have no idea where I am but I feel a lumpy mattress beneath me and wonder if everything was a dream. I roll on my side and see Annie flicking through channels on an adjacent bed. She turns her head and smiles at me. I assumed we were in a motel, just some place safe.

"You did good kiddo" She mutters indicating the TV.

I turn my head and look at the 'Breaking News' feed. There is a helicopter shot of the hospital and they cut to a female reporter.

"I don't know how you did it sweetheart but our dirty work was wiped clean from the scene."

The story is a patient was mentally unstable and went insane two nights ago. The person began stabbing people wherever possible on that floor. There was live news feed of Lance talking to a reporter. He claims he was the only survivor and witness to this event and managed to get himself to a bed and hook himself up to a ventilator that saved his life. The hole in the window was where Lance said the killer committed suicide. The body had not been recovered or identified. The victims flashed onto screen, that included June and a few nurses and doctors. There was a huge feeling of guilt boiling up in my stomach and I roll over to avoid the T.V. any longer. I shut my eyes and allow myself to cry once more. Annie shuts the T.V. off and listens to my sobs. She wraps her arms around me and rocks me gently. I scratch another face from my memory.

"I-I get it now…" I say softly, "If I hadn't made those connections, it-it wouldn't-t hurt so badly." It releases another round of sobbing.

I curl up in a tight ball and squeeze my eyes shut. For a brief moment, I wished I was normal. No legacies, no responsibilities, no mission, just a normal human. I then think of Anali and my grandparents and I sob even harder. Annie continues to cradle me like I'm a toddler.

"You always were a social butterfly," Annie begins, "I found that the most redeeming quality of yours. No matter where we were, you would a make a friend or two. You'd even made friends with the flowers in the garden; you gave them all names and personalities. I…I just found I was never worthy to be your Cepan…" She begins to cry.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly.

"You and I were polar opposites. I was never social at all. You could blend into a crowd so easily while…I…I was the ugly duckling. I was the scholar…the nerd…I was never really accepted by others. I felt different from the others and often ignored. When I was paired with you, I saw all the things in you that I wasn't. You made it look so easy, the way you interacted with people. It was some kind of gift…You'd walk into a crowd and be loved…it hurt me and then… When everything became…complicated, I never felt ready for it. I had to leave a home world behind…

"You were scared too?"

"Probably more than you were… the way you two played together gave me hope that we would make it out alright. It was re-assurance that as long as I could protect you…I'd fit in and put all the things I was neglected for to use. We probably fit in on Earth better than the others." I can feel her laughing a bit, "but every time I saw you frown or cry made me feel that I had failed you and I couldn't understand your point of view no matter how hard I tried…"

"That's why we need each other" I mumble from her arms, "You were assigned to me because we need each other. I never thought of you as an ugly duckling, you're different and I'm different. We fit together."

I rise up from her arms. "You are the perfect Cepan." I pull her into a hug and we both cry for a while. This is moment I would never forget.

When we finished hugging, Annie told me to take a shower. I had been out for two days and was still wearing my hospital robe that was cover in blood. I rinsed off and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked a little different. A little bit taller, a bit more mature. I twirled my pendent in my hands and then squeezed it hard. I cried a bit more and then put on clean clothes. I found Annie at her laptop, scrolling through something.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"Oh I'm researching when's the next flight out is and where the nearest airport is."

"Where are we going?" I ask, brushing my hair.

"Argentina."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first time I had been on something that flies since I was five. It feels a bit scary but also very exciting. I sit by myself with my back pack on my lap. Inside contains my Chest, extra sneakers, first aid kit, water, my latest cell phone and passport, my sketchbook and something to entertain myself. I tap the top of my bag as I wait anxiously. Part of me wants to get into the air and part of me wants to stay at the place I know as home. Annie and I have never traveled by plane before because Annie was always scared we'd crash or run into Mogadorians.

We've had no trouble so far. We waited a few days before heading to the airport. We hoped that no Mogadorians followed us. For extra measure, we both changed our appearances. I cut my hair and dyed it blond for the sake of a disguise. I also have green contacts in, a colour I often wished my eyes had been. Annie was good with technology and forgery, I was an expert is disguise. I had studied many magazines and analyzed how con artists avoid detection. I spent a wad of money on the most advanced makeup kit of all time. 6 different colour contacts, 9 blending skin tones, 11 hair dyes and tonnes of normal makeup were just some of my tools of the trade. It travelled with me all the time and I knew how to make myself look different. It was an extra precaution that we took so no one would recognize me.

I kept staring at the aisle, waiting for Annie to board. We'd agreed I'd go on first and she would bring up the rear. I anxiously rustle through my backpack and continuously tap my legs.

Finally, Annie's face appears and I relax a bit. She takes the seat behind me and I stare out the window at the wing and wait for sleep to take me.

I shut my eyes and let the turbulence of the plane take me far away from here. I listen to the turbines and I breathe deeply. Then I drift off.

When I open my eyes again, I'm standing in a beautiful field against a rose coloured sunset. Large hills accumulate behind me and in the distance I can see a vast forest. I don't know how I know it but this is Lorien. Just some feeling I get when I think about home. I walk slowly along as a breeze picks up and rustles the grass all around me. The gentle breeze also picks up the folds of my white skirt and I feel like it's going to carry me away. I continue my journey and stop to pick a wild flower from the grass. I slowly pull it into my hair when I hear my name.

I see a boy in the distance. I can't identify him easily, I squint over and I start to run. The breeze continues to pick up my skirt and I feel as light as a feather, almost as if I could take off. I reach the boy and warming glow fills my body. I feel my face flush slightly as the boy smiles back at me. We need not speak for we understand each other. I reach out and try to grasp the boy's hand but I can't.

All of a sudden the sky becomes dark and the wind is gusty. I stare in horror as the beauty I embrace vanishes in some black hole. I turn to the boy and I see his eyes grow dark. He smiles at me, evilly and he begins to shake. He face contorts and he becomes larger. His eyes become almost red and a purple gash appears on his neck. I have to stand back as this man grows and towers over the darkening sky. He bears a sword in his hand and I notice a number of assorted tools on his belt. I stare at his bulging chest and notice three pendants glowing brightly. I recognize the symbols and my stomach knots tightly.

He now stares down and me and shows his ugly, yellow teeth.

_You can see that the truth can be dark_. he says to me in a voice that chills me to the bone.

He steps aside to reveal a boy…No, the boy I knew from childhood, only he is taller and built up more, about my age. Our eyes meet briefly before he disappears again. He looked neither sad nor happy, sullen in a way. I sensed mixed emotions that were mostly dark and menacing. The figure shows me a girl, young, less than ten at least; she stares at me with dark eyes that match the figure's. She smiles wickedly at me but I feel something else in him.

_Beware of the truth! t_he figure roared, _f__or it will reveal the future._

I hear my name at a distance and I search for the voice. The girl and the figure have vanished and I am stuck in a swirling cloud of darkness. I fight my way out towards the voice but I see no avail. I make one last attempt to fight.

My eyes fly open and I sit up in my seat. I'm drenched in a cold sweat and my bag's on the floor. I wipe my face and turn to find Annie next to me.

"You were pretty intense there" she said softly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I lie and pull myself together. "It's just the pressure change"

"We're descending right now so get your stuff together"

I obey and hold on to the seat grip as we touch down in Argentina. The captain's voice comes over the P.A. and I undo my seat belt. I reach up and touch my pendent. I drop it as it is sizzling hot. I look down and it appears to be glowing slightly. As I walk off the plane behind Annie, I can't shake an ill feeling in my stomach that this is all just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Argentina is my new home. It's a busy place and full of people but I do not go out much anymore. My depression is the biggest it's ever been but this time, you add terrifying nightmares. I have dreams of June trying to talk to me, she is unable to do so and suddenly she grows into the terrifying figure in the dream I had on the plane. Her face is stretched and disoriented as the figure sprouts up in her place. His eyes are still red and the purple scar continues to pulsate harder every time I see him. The pendants on his chest continue to glow brighter as I approach the figure. I know he wants me for something but I pull myself from the nightmares before he can speak. Every time I awake, my pendent glows ominously on my neck and I'm covered in a cold sweat. I keep the nightmares from Annie, knowing it would only worry her more.

I keep myself busy at home with my latest legacy, telekinesis. It showed up just I was beginning to adapt to regular routine in our tiny apartment. I wanted to grab some milk but the glass slipped from my hand. I reached out and the glass froze in mid-air. I was petrified and amazed as I concentrated and brought the glass up to eye level. I twirled my hand and the glass spun before I lost concentration and broke it anyways. Annie heard the crash and came running only to see me cleaning up the shards without touching them. She smiled and said we should start training as soon as possible.

She began throwing things my way so I could catch them in mid-air. Fortunately, they were plastic and didn't break if I lost focus. Annie told me that all the Garde share a similar ability and we needed to keep training to allow it to become stronger. Pretty soon it would only take a fraction of my concentration to keep things in the air. I continued to practice and at the same time I began to think about the Garde more and more. With Number Three dead, I'm sure the others are on guard and hopefully training as hard as I am. The faces I had memorized were outdated and I tried to picture what they would look like now. I wondered what legacies they would have. Could one of them fly? Could one them run at the speed of light? All the possibilities boiled in my mind as I practice day in and out.

It wasn't long before I was showing off with my telekinesis. I'd fry an egg in the pan while I stirred the pancake batter in mid-air. I could tell Annie was jealous of being able to do two things at once. She'd always scoff and call me a show-off; I'd give her a smug smile and then float a cup of coffee to her.

"Maybe you should work in a kitchen. A one man chef kind of deal" she said one morning pulling out the daily paper.

"Anything interesting?" I ask pouring milk over our cereal bowls.

"Nothing really, some kid claims to be the Messiah and another kid fell from a four storey building and walked off without a scratch."

"Could it be one of the others?" I ask sipping my own cup of coffee, reading the comics.

"Doubt it, there's no way they would put their powers on display or be that careless to fall out a window in the first place."

I go back to my cereal for a moment and I decide to just come out and say it.

"Do you think we should try and find the others instead of hiding?"

Annie practically chokes on her coffee and spews it out on the table. I grab a dishrag from the counter and clean it up as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" she asks.

"I'm just wondering, with three dead, I'm sure the others are getting their legacies too, shouldn't we try and find them."

"That's a very bad idea" she says hurriedly.

"Why?" I ask.

"B-Because none of you are remotely ready to fight against the Mogs…"

"And…?" I inquire knowing she's not telling me the whole truth. Her thoughts are jumbled and I know she's not happy with this conversation.

"A-And if you join up…the charm that protects you guys would be broken."

"But aren't we getting to the point that we won't need the charm anymore."

"No...No…no…just not yet"

"What does the charm do anyways?"

"It keeps you alive of course; it's protecting you from the Mogadorians?"

"How?!" I inquire, getting extremely impatient.

"You…you can't be tracked and… you can only be killed in a certain order. You know this; I explained it to you…"

"When I was six years old,' I protest. "I was in tears and you only said it to calm me down; I wasn't exactly listening to you."

"Well you should have because…"

"What number am I?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"What number am I, you said we can only be killed in sequence and one through three are dead… what number am I? Am I number eight? Seven? Or am I number four?"

"You are certainly not Number Four…"

"Then what am I?!" I practically scream. "You're not being honest with me…"

"I can't tell you…" she says, bursting into tears.

"Why?!" I yell, practically in tears. "Why are you lying to me?!"

"For your safety Sofia… it's all to protect you."

"Don't call me my Earth name, I want to know who I am and why?!"

Annie can barely speak over her tears. I storm past her and walk out the door, making sure it slams behind me.

Now I'm crying. She can't be honest with me. Who am I? Am I even part of this race or was I just lucky to get away from our planet? Why was I saved? Why not Anali? This was not pure chance…that much I know…was it planned? I storm out of our apartment building into the bright sunlight. I pick a direction and just start walking. I don't care where I end up, I just need sometime alone. I kick a can on my way and I turn into the nearby park.

This is the first time in a while that I've been out beyond the boundaries of our building. It feels nice to stretch my legs from being cooped up so long. I find a rusty old swing set and sit down. I stare at the clear blue sky and take in the sun to dry my face. Why do I need to be protected so much? How am I different from the others? Do I know something that they don't? Some big secret that the Mogadorians and the figure in my dreams want? That'd explain a few things if that was the reason why.

I kick the dirt under my sneakers and pull my head up to see a couple of kids coming into the park. They carry a soccer ball and a couple tin cans. I watch them set up their field and divide into teams. I want so badly to join them but remembered I would stay aloof this time. I watch the kids begin kicking the ball around, dribbling and shooting on each other. I watch a younger boy run up to the ball and attempt to kick really hard. He trips over his own feet and ends up in the dirt. The others laugh and even I stifle a giggle. The boy picks himself up and then kicks the ball. It doesn't go far at first but I use my telekinesis to make it go further and into the net. The little boy cheers and begins dancing around. I smile to myself and continue to watch the game until a girl with little pigtails kicks it with her toe and the ball comes rolling toward me instead. I stop it with my feet and pick it up. The girl comes toward me and speaks Spanish to me. I give the ball to her and I ask if I could join them. At first the girl cowers away from me, but I speak to her again in Spanish and she looks at me with those big brown eyes. I smile at her and hold my hand out to shake hers. The girl continuously twirls her pigtail into a knot and continues to cower. I ask to see the ball and she drops it at my feet. I pick it up with my foot and begin kicking it into the air. I bop it off my head and catch it in my hands. I offer the ball again and she avoids my eyes. I place it on the ground and aim and kick the ball. I kicked it a little too hard and the ball goes flying, nailing one of the kids in the stomach. I immediately run to him and ask if he's okay. He stands up and looks at me. I apologize and he's amazed at my kick. I hear the little girl laughing and she runs up saying she wants me on her team. I laugh and hand the ball to the kid I hit. He smiles, giving me a toothy grin with his top teeth missing. He tosses the ball and tries to dribble around me.

We play until late afternoon and the others have to head in for supper. The little girl's name is Hanalei and the kid I hit is Jonobi. They ask me if I will come and play again and ask my name. I tell them it's Sofia and they run off with their friends as the sun begins to set. I feel better now that I could cut loose a bit and forget the burden of protecting our race. I feel almost normal again but then I remembered I promised to stay aloof. I decide that a few neighborhood kids won't blow my cover and I head home. I walk up the stairs and use my key to get in.

The room is dark and cool but I turn a corner and see Annie at her computer. She spies my head and opens her mouth. I hold my hand up and tell her to relax. I just needed to cool off. For whatever reason she gives, I know it's for my protection and I understand. I go for the refrigerator and open a can of Coke. I chug it down and I see Annie watching me. I hit the showers and head to bed not long after. As I curl up, I feel Annie in my doorway. I turn to her and she smiles at me.

"You are Number Five" she says softly. "And the only reason I wouldn't tell you is because I didn't want to worry you."

"Okay," I say but I still sense something is off about her statement. "Thank you." I feel that Annie is still not ready to say everything so I accept it. I shut my eyes and cling to my pendent tightly, ready to face the figure with a name and identity.


	10. Chapter 10

The dreams only seem to get worse but my life gets better. I continue to train harder and get stronger. I shifted from my depression and started to make Argentina my new home. I get up early and check for any news on the others. I cook breakfast for Annie and then I'd spend some time baking goods. I felt I needed a hobby and it's a good way for me to practice my telekinesis. When I was finished, I'd take the goods to the neighbors before heading to the park. Hanalei and Jonobi would be waiting and I'd share my treats with them. Then we would divide into teams and play until we were covered in sweat and caked in mud. Hanalei and Jonobi also taught me a few other games to play in the park and it included a form some form of marbles. For once it felt like I had a regular schedule and a life. I was even getting used to the name Sofia. For once I felt normal.

I began to get more involved in the small community and expand my horizons. I went to church every Sunday and even helped in the local soup kitchen to help those people in need. So much for aloof. I was even able to get Annie more involved, including joining a book club. Of course she would object in terms of safety but I seriously felt she needed to get out more. She spent most of the day indoors training me and searching the web. My logic was the more we blend in, the less likely we'll be found out. Eventually I coaxed her out of her shell and got her try something new.

We were in Argentina for almost two months when I started to rebel a bit. I had met some local kids my age and I wanted to hang out with them more. I finally had people my own age but it became harder for me to keep promises to Annie, Hanalei and Jonobi. Annie tried to set a curfew for me and I missed a few soccer games with the kids but I really felt I was fitting in.

We'd chill at the local pub or go swimming at the pool and the more I rebelled the more I forgot who I was. I even started smoking to fit in. I no longer felt like the weird kid and I felt accepted.

It was getting to the point that I was ditching training sessions to hang out. I'd always shrug it off, knowing that Annie would understand. She'd been accepting, letting me be a teenager for once and kept her mouth shut. I also felt plenty strong in my legacies so life was good.

The night that haunts me the most is when reality caught up to me. I was shopping in the local market with some of my friends, picking up a couple groceries and cigarettes for later. I stopped to admire a beautiful booth of spices and herbs when I let my eyes wander up to the keeper. He had his eyes hidden under thick sunglasses and wore a heavy sweater even though it was fifty degrees out. His face was unusually pale and his teeth were very yellow. I picked up some ginger, wondering if I should pick some up for dinner when I froze in horror. His thoughts were untranslatable and very dark. I swallowed hard and tried to seem nonchalant. I asked he how much for the ginger, he only grunted and I paid him. I tried to walk away as casually as possible when I realized my pendent had been hanging out in plain view the whole time. My stomach cramped up and I tried to catch up with my friends.

I attempted to take my mind off the man when my friends suggested we'd go swimming at the local pool. It was scorching hot and it seemed like a brilliant idea but I felt I should warn Annie about the possible Mogadorian. My stomach was twisting in knots as I felt torn between my life and my Cepan. If I said anything, we'd have to leave, no good byes, absolutely nothing. For once life felt normal and I didn't want to lose it just yet. I still knew who I was and my mission but if I'm not supposed find the others and train, why not keep our normal life? Then I thought if we did get up and leave abruptly, that would put the Mogadorians on our trail more. I really didn't want to hit restart with moving again and losing my friends.

I spent the entire trip to the apartment convincing myself that it was just an albino man who was sensitive to the light and nothing was wrong. I came in to find Annie sitting at the table with the laptop.

"How was the market?" she asked.

"Same as always" I say as normally as possible, "There was this great herbs booth…"

"Can I ask you something?" she says, not looking up from her computer.

_This is not good._ I think. I can hear Annie rehearsing the words of what she wants to say to me. I try to dance around the subject, really trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Sure" I squeak, getting a drink from the fridge. _Here it comes._

"A couple of my friends are going to head to the pool later…"

"Sofia…"

"Yes?"

"I was hoping we'd take some time to train tonight. The book club isn't meeting so…"

"But it's so hot" I practically whine, "Besides…swimming is kind of like training"

"That's just it Sofia… you've been blowing off training sessions to…"

"Just say it!" I say it, sick of her beating around the bush. "I've been neglecting my duties for friends and you're fed up with it. You can't fool a mind reader!"

"Yes… as a matter of fact I am… At first I allowed it because I felt sorry, but you need to take this mission seriously."

"And what that mission is that?" I protest. "Is it running, moving, hiding, trying strongnot/strong to find the others, and strongnot /strongfighting? Is that part of our mission from the elders? I mean I gave those suggestions but no…"

"Stop being childish… you…you know why we can't fight or find the others you're not ready!"

"And who decides that?! YOU?" I snap. "Or is it the elders that never gave us a blue print on how this was going to play out?!"

"Sofia!"

"What?!" I'm practically in tears. "The elders didn't even try to save the planet and instead sends nine children to Earth with nothing but a chest of junk and the planet nerd!" As soon as I say it I regret it. I bite my tongue hard.

Annie is also in tears at this point. "You selfish little brat! You weren't the only person who lost everything that day…I lost MY family and MY life too!"

"Then why are you lying to me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that pretty selfish You don't think I listen to your thoughts. You're hiding things from me!" I choke out a few sobs and crush the glass in my hand. It shatters like a bomb but I don't care anymore if I'm bleeding.

I use my telekinesis to shove Annie aside, making the pathway to the door easy.

"We're not done here!" She screams.

"Well, I am!" I snarl.

"I'm doing everything I can Sofia. Everything that I'm supposed to…to protect you and this is how you repay me!"

"Maybe it's time you stop protecting me and take your nose out of the fricken books to start realizing…I'm ready, we need to win the war and whatever else the Elders wanted us to do!"

"You are not ready…you're immature and a friggen cry baby! You know how many times I had to cradle you because you had nightmares or you were just sad."

I grip the knob tightly, letting the tears burn my eyes.

"You… can…" I pause and take a breath. I just storm out and make sure the door slams hard.


	11. Chapter 11

I run to the park in tears and sit on the swings. My entire body is racked with sobs because I know she's right. I'm now full of guilt, if I blow my cover now, that's one less for our cause. I sit with my head in my hands for the longest time as the sun sinks lower and lower over the horizon. Eventually I raise my head up and its dusk.

The park feels eerie and even scary. Sharp shadows are growing around me and there is a hot breeze that swings the set in a creaky manner. My heart begins to beat faster and I shiver a bit. I let my intuition take over and listen for any approaching people. There's nothing but the crickets and the occasional warm breeze in the surrounding bushes.

I dig my sneakers into the ground and draw my symbol in the dirt. I hold my pendent in my hands and give it a kiss. emIf I am supposed to grow into another elder's role, give me some sign you're watching over me./em I whisper something in a tongue I've never spoken before. My hand grows warm suddenly and I drop my pendent; it seems to be glowing a bit. It flickers in and out, almost like static on a radio or even a heartbeat. emThis must be the sign/em. I think. The light continues to get brighter and the beam becomes more fixed. I speak again in the language and the pendent again flickers, almost copying my voice.

Is it some kind way to contact the others? I speak in English and the pendent does not flicker. Does it only understand Loric? I speak in the tongue and the pendent sputters at the sound of my voice. I ask who my Elder is… the pendent copies my voice. I wait for a response. Nothing happens. I assume I might have activated something with my Loric ability and suddenly a soft voice responds. The pendent shimmers on its own as the voice replies. I don't understand it but I get excited. I ask it in English and the glow stops and my pendent lies limply around my neck.

I'm frustrated and excited; I have to tell Annie what happened. I'm sure my Elder just spoke to me. Maybe they aren't dead after all but living…waiting for us to make contact. I jump off the swing and run for the building. I take the steps two at a time and reach the landing. I freeze and look at the door. There are three huge cannon blasts in the frame!


	12. Chapter 12

My first instinct is to run inside but if the Mogs are still in there…I risk getting captured. Guilt surges through me not telling Annie about the man and all this has confirmed my worries.

I peer through the door frame to see if there is any Mogs I can attack to get Annie out of there. Nothing so far. I step lightly into front hall and see blood. I begin to get frantic. I take a step closer and hear a cannon fire up. I have seconds to react and I dive to the side. The blast misses me by inches and I take cover behind the wall. I hear the language that chills me to the bone and I whip around to face my opponent. I see two Mogs, one with a blaster, the other with a sword. I concentrate and hurtle the two of them back with my telekinesis. I then rip the sword and gun from their hands. I approach them and I fire twice, taking them both out. I turn into the kitchen expecting more but I see none. I turn towards the bedroom.

_RUN!_ It's Annie. _For god's sake run! Don't fight! There are more coming, you won't stand a chance. I've done my duty but you have not. Fight my little warrior, fight for Lorien but now is the time to run. Take the car…your chest is there along with my letter. I knew this was going to happen. Find the others and win back our planet. Kick their asses. I love you Sofia, the letter explains those secrets I've kept and I hope you can understand my reasons. Please do not save me. Good bye I love you Aralia. My child._

Her thoughts stop and I explode into silent tears. I know she's gone but she is right. I can't fight for Lorien by myself and I need to… I hear thudding boots down the hall and I run for the door. I say a silent good bye to our home and Annie and then bolt down the stairs. I have decent head start and I head for the garage under the apartment building. I'm half way across the garage when sudden rumblings come from above. Maybe the army has arrived for me. All I have is a cannon and sword; I stand no chance…unless I can sneak out the back way.

I hop in the car and find the keys on the dashboard. Annie must've always had the car ready to go in case of an emergency. I rev up the engine and take off. I've never driven before but I know now is the time to learn is now. I steer around the garage for a moment, trying to get control and to find the exit. I steer hard to the right and drive to the exit at 80 mph. Nothing stops me at first and I turn hard to the left towards downtown. I rev down the back street and pray nobody's driving this late at night. I check my mirrors and see nothing but I feel like the Mogs might be re-grouping and start to figure out what's happened to me. I turn right and end up on Main Street. There's a few cars parked out front but I have a clear path to escape. I feel that rumble again, only more fierce. I nearly lose control, that's no army. I turn off Main Street and into a nearby neighborhood. I park quickly, grab my chest and a backpack and run for the nearest house. I bang on the door. A frightened face appears and I ask for shelter. The woman opens the door and I burst in. She shuts the door and guides me to their basement. I come down the stairs and meet more frightened faces. Almost half the neighborhood is down here hiding. There is another rumble and I'm thrown off the stairs. The woman behind me falls but I catch her with my telekinesis to cushion her fall. I shut the door with my mind and help the woman to a safe place.

I turn around and see Hanalei and Jonobi huddled in the corner. They recognize me right away and try to smile but another tremor hits and they start to cry. I sit with them and they curl up to me like scared little birds wanting protection. Another violent tremor rocks the basement and the two scream. I put my body over them and ask them to think about soccer. I apologized for not showing up all the time and the two just cry. It's not long before I join them.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't remember when the earthquake ceased but it must've been early in the morning or almost noon. Everyone around me was asleep including Hanalei and Jonobi. I stand up, knowing that I have to leave before the Mogs start searching in the rubble, if any of them are still alive. I kiss both Hanalei and Jonobi and then creep around the sleeping bodies. I reach the stairs and slowly take a final look at the two kids sleeping in the corner.

I reach the top of the stairs and try the door. It's sealed tight, the surrounding house must've collapsed in and leaving us trapped. It could be months before a rescue team could find them. Knowing I'll have to blow my cover, I concentrate on the door. Nothing happens at first, just a few rumbles and creaks. I push hard with my mind to try and break through the door. There's another rumble and I feel something about to give way. I concentrate the hardest I ever have, putting all the rage and sadness about Annie into this one last push. The door goes flying and the rubble behind it does too.

I'm met with blinding sunlight and a slight breeze. I clamber over the remaining rubble into the ruins of a former suburban house. I step lightly, trying not to disturb anything that could collapse in at any moment. I head towards what I thought was the front door and take in the disaster scene. The street is no longer a street. More like a crushed pile of rubble with cars as the topping. This must've been the most violent and devastating earthquake they've ever had. I've never experienced an earthquake before and I'm in no hurry to encounter another.

I clamber over the collapsed walls of what I think was the living room and make my way for the crushed street. All at once, I hear a cry for help. It's coming from next door. I really feel like I need to run but the screams are so painful to hear. I couldn't save Annie but I can spare at least another's life. I climb through to the next house and I call back. The screams get more frequent now that someone's responded. I follow the noises until I reach the back of the house. I crouch through a massive crack and spy the top of someone's head.

It's an old man who seems to be wedged between a 2 tonne slab of concrete. It's eight feet long and very thick. I tell the man I'm here and I'll get him out. He begins to ask frantic questions but I drone it out as I try to concentrate. I've never lifted anything this heavy before with my telekinesis and ditching training was not a good idea. I concentrate extremely hard, letting the memories of Annie and anger at the Mogadorians flow through me. I try to motion to the slab but nothing happens. I try once more but the slab doesn't budge. I don't want to try and move it too quickly because it might shift and crush the man.

I can hear the man begging or praying for help and I begin to cry. Maybe Annie was right, I'm far from being ready to fight any army if I can't even help this poor man. I slam my fist on the ground and to my surprise, it makes a deep hole. I stop and try something. I pick up a huge chunk of rubble and squeeze. It crumbles into tiny pebbles in my grip and it doesn't hurt. I snap back to the moment of when that glass shattered at our apartment.

_Could it be?_

I rush over to the far end of the concrete and start to pull up. At first nothing happens but ever so slowly the concrete begins to move in my grip. It's unbelievably heavy but not as heavy as if a human was lifting it. The slab is moving, but it's not enough for the man to move out. I think of Annie and the Mogs, letting the emotions come rushing back to empower me. The concrete continues to move and the burden lessens as I become more and more enraged. I continue to push the rock over my head and I gradually get closer to the base of the slab, standing it straight up. I tell the man to get out and I continue to push until I've flipped the rock completely over, letting it fall to the side with a crash.

I fall over panting and I see the man slowly crawl out. I meet his eyes for a moment and then force myself up. He asks me my name desperately.

"Sofia…" I pant, "Sofia Garcia."

I grab my bag and turn towards the road. I hear the man thank me but I begin to run as fast as my legs will take me. I never looked back.


	14. Chapter 14

There's been no rest for me since the earthquake this morning. I found the car in remarkably good condition and I try to drive out of the small town. I eventually had to ditch the vehicle and go on foot in order to avoid the rescue trucks heading to the wreck site. I followed the highway all the way to a rest stop.

I practically collapse but I hear Annie's voice telling me to keep going. I head into the back bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. I'm caked in rumble and my clothes are tattered. I look like I went to hell and back. I unzip my back pack and remove the chest. I dig through the water and food rations and find a clean set of clothes. Annie really was prepared in case we had to run. I turn on the tap and wash my face and arms. I dry myself off and change into the clothes. I then go through my make-up kit that was in the back of the car. Annie really had thought of everything.

I pop out my filthy contacts and go to replace them. I comb through my fading blonde hair and select the next colour. I stop for a moment and stare at myself. It's been awhile since I've seen myself in the mirror. My face is slightly longer; my eyes even seem a bit of a darker blue. My cheekbones seem sharper; my body has elongated and seems thicker with muscle. I'm no longer the child I thought I was…I am a woman; a proud sixteen year old Loric warrior with a story and a taste for revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

The seatbelt sign comes on above me. We're descending into Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. I shift uncomfortably in my spot, still sore from my miracle lift in Argentina. It seems like a million years ago but it was only a week as far as I know. I shut my eyes and reflect on what's happened to me.

I've completely changed my appearance. I now have brown eyes and streaked black and blonde hair. I found a stack of passports and ID cards stowed in the backpack. I am now Chantelle Richardson, 18 year old adult from Santa Fey, New Mexico who is transferring to Canada for educational reasons. It's the best story I can come up with.

Once I had changed, I went into the truck stop diner and ate something. Just an omelette and French toast. I was starving but I didn't want to seem too suspicious. I left a tip and headed to the adjacent motel. I paid for the cheapest room and went upstairs without being questioned buy the front desk for why I was on my own. I crashed then and there on the bed and cried. For the longest time I had to hold back my tears for the sake of others but I was alone now. I cried for Annie and Hanalei and Jonobi. I cried for June and Lance, I even cried for One, Two and Three. I cried myself to sleep and slept extremely hard. The nightmares didn't come for once and I slept in peace.

I awoke two days later and I showered. It felt good to be clean again and I turned on the TV to relax and ordered room service. The earthquake was all over the news and there were 106 dead and 34 others missing, I prayed that none of those deceased were my friends. If they found Annie's body in the ruins of our apartment, I bet she couldn't be identified anyways. I was halfway through a bagel with cream cheese when I hear my identity. To my utter shock, my face was on screen and the story of me pulling the man from the rubble was a leading headline. I choke on my bagel and turn up the volume. They had interviewed the man I had rescued, who only suffered a broken rib and arm. He said that he wanted to find his guardian angel. They interviewed the neighbors and Hanalei and Jonobi, who said I was missing and they had not heard anything from me. They wanted any information on my whereabouts to reward me. I shut off the TV and felt sad again. I fell asleep and this time, I had a dream about Annie.

She was in a field of flowers, reading just like she always did and she sees me approach. She smiles her smile at me and hugs me.

"I couldn't be more proud of you" the dream Annie says. "You must find the others now, it's time." I try to hug Annie again but she vanishes. "Read the letter when you are ready but you mustn't give up."

Her voice fades and I'm alone in the field. But where Annie was sitting, a simple daisy has grown. I know this as a sign that Annie is with me and watching over me.

The next day I skip town after paying for my room. I make a deposit at the international bank account we own and I pay for a flight far away from here. I choose Canada as a change of scenery and hopefully a safer place. The flights were delayed for a couple of days due to the earthquake but eventually I was airborne once again.

I stare out my window and watch the rain fall on the wing. The pressure gets lower and lower until we touch down. I am nervous. I have never travelled to a new place before without Annie's voice explaining the next part of the plan or giving me a plot summary of a book she's just read. It's only me but for once…I don't cry. I feel ready to do this; Annie did prepare me for her imminent death on some level. Now I am prepared. I gather up my bags and walk off the plane.

Ready to face the future.


End file.
